hellstonefandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmares 4 Kill-O-Meter
Nightmares 4 Kill-O-Meter Nightmares 4 Kill-O-Meter is a sequel to Nightmares 3 Dream Killers Plot Maggie gets a train comming at her and she screams for her life but the screen freezes and goes back 4 months ago of what happended Maggie has another nightmare where freddy terroize her by following her to Wendy's house and buring it to the ground and then woke her up and her mother came in and she wondered if she is okay and that she is fine. Later the next day her and her sister Megan went on over to the beauty salon and how they were being followed by an annoying buisness woman named Vivianne and how she needed tickets to paris from one of them and all of a sudden while they were talking goth couple Roy and Tina were talking about how Tina should be playing a role of a blonde girl and she refuses. At the salon while Megan was asleep freddy grabbed her Store Clerk and her blood came out the exact same fashion as he killed Glen inA Nightmare On Elm Street wiki A Nightmare On Elm Street and how Megan freaked out and started screaming and then freddy came out and stabbed her then Maggie came in and screams 4 Months later Maggie is sitting home and all of a sudden Kristen came in and knocked her out and switched her soul and then all of a sudden they started to meet each other and Kristen told Maggie about Freddy and Maggie does not understand then Kristen showed her the next victim A store clerk of Bi-Lo named Jerri who is leaving her night shift to go n a date with her boyfriend and she ends up finding him hanged with his throat slashed and then Freddy grabbed her and killed her by slicing her with a table wood-chipper Then Maggie looked at all of Kristen's pictures and then she started to developed some feelings for these strangers then all of a sudden Freddy came in and she was chased by freddy all over the place and Wendy came in and saved her then Maggie woke up in a dojo and started walking on water and she developed a song she made up and the clear blue water turned into blood and she was trapped in the sticky blood and woke up and Maggie notice that Kristen has been through alot Maggie went over to the mall and in Victoria's Secret store and found Kristen messing up her fashion and Maggie gets real pissed off about it and tells her to stop it and Kristen refuses and then Wendy came in and after a whole lot of explaining and confessing they all understaned that when the spell is taken to long Kristen will become Maggie and Maggie will become Kristen and then when they all separated Maggie bumped into Tina and she had short blonde hair and she was really pissed off about it and Maggie asked her what's going on and why is this even happening to her and Tina said "look i don't know you and i don't know why you're talking to me but i gotta go and emberass myself in fornt of Roy again" Then Maggie notice that Tina lost her sister Jerri last night and then she really feels so sorry for her and how she can't change tha past and Maggie tried to cheer her up by telling her to try and get over it you'll grow out of it soon then she said "YOU CAN FOR 4 MONTH'S BUT , I CAN'T" and stormed off Then at a local Valentine party Wendy walked in and notice that all of a sudden she found Kristen and Maggie and then when Maggie walked in the hallway of multiple pictures on walls and how they all start moving Tina found Roy with Wendy and she gets pissed off and walks away and then all of a sudden she opens the door and finds the pictures saying TINA DIES and then she gets scared and then when the lights turned off Joey's courpes falls off the roof and then Freddy shoots 3 arrows at her and then she fell off into a pile of garbage then Wendy and Maggie meet and then they notice that they need to find Kristen and move on At a local Hospital Vivianne was back talking to a young stoner named Jake and how he saying that he keeps having nightmares about this man with finger knifes and how he was gonna kill him and then she told him in the loudest voice she can "THAT'S BULLSHIT I NEED YOU TO STOP WITH ALL THIS SHIT ABOUT FREDDY AND MOVE ON BEFORE YOU GET SENT TO A POLICE DEPARTMENT AND ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS GO OFF AND...." Then she left off and then Freddy quickly killed him and all she did was witnissed his death and then all of a sudden Freddy came up behind her and slashed her from her back and Wendy and Maggie needed to work on finding Kristen and doing the ritual and then found Vivianne and Jake's bodies and decide to do it without her. Then when Wendy and Maggie went to sleep they fought off Freddy and freddy killed Wendy and Maggie went and became Kristen and made a spell which involved all of her murdered friends all of Wendy's murdered friends and most of all her sister Magen and shot Freddy and killed him and then Kristen came in and Maggie left in freedom and Freddy came from behind and stabbed her Then Maggie was in her dream outfit and how she was walking around this leaky cave and then when she turned around she saw train tracks and Maggie gets a train comming at her and she screams for her life and then it ran her over THE END Body Count All commited by Freddy : 11